Solaris Corporation
Officially, the Solaris Corporation is a pharmaceutical corporation based in the Soul Society. However, through acquisition of many smaller companies, Solaris has expanded to many other industries. The company is headed by Mahri Solaris. Overview Officially, the Solaris corporation is a pharmaceutical corporation. Albeit, a very large one. In 1961 Solaris acquired a small private security firm. Since then, Solaris has continued to expand onward to different sectors such as technology, arms, food, and many different consumer sectors. Overtime, Solaris has grown into one of the largest corporations in the Soul Society, rivalling even at the levels of the largest modern human corporations. Pharmaceuticals Most of the legal revenue generated by the Solaris Corporation is made through the mass production of a wide range of pharmaceutical products. Medications, vaccines, bandages, equipment, machinery, prosthetic limbs, and much more. Solaris mostly supplies hospitals and clinics with supplies and equipment. Solaris also supplies "specialized medications." These medications are only available to the rich, and treat some of the Soul Society's more serious ailments. Private Security By 1940, Solaris had grown larger than its parent company, Madrigal Security Services. In 1946, Madrigal had found itself mysteriously in a large amount of debt. Unable to pay, Madrigal and its assets were completely bought out by Solaris in 1950. The Solaris Corporation maintains a sizable force of private security contractors. Solaris hires the contractors who are then commissioned by companies or noble families. The contractors are mainly employed to guard homes, offices, or people. Customers pay Solaris top dollar for the finest security professionals. Human World Trading Solaris maintains presence in the human world through small companies called "fence companies." These companies are companies started by souls placed in the human world to facilitate the trading of Solaris product in the human world; however on a much smaller scale. Fence companies are usually small, local businesses as to not attract attention. This is illegal in the Soul Society, and thus it is very well hidden by Solaris. Technology The Soul Society is slow to adopt new technologies, but Solaris likes to be at the forefront of innovation. If anything, to corner a market before it even exists. Solaris expanded in 2005 to include a brand new technology sector. Since 2005 the Solaris Corporation has been building internet infrastructure for the whole of the Soul Society.. After many delays and budget cuts, Solaris expects the project to be complete by 2015. The tech sector for Solaris also manufactures computers and phones. Illegal Activity Solaris has invested millions in underground drug production and distribution both in the Soul Society and in the Human World. The lion's share of revenue for the Solaris corporation is illegal. At least 60% of Solaris Corp. revenue comes from illegal activities. Solaris finances smugglers and gangs in the Soul Society. Cartels and terrorists in the Human World. Once again, Solaris hides this very well. Only someone from the very top would even know Solaris is involved. Many stories surround Solaris. Some believe the company takes people and tests their new products on them. Solaris has, in fact, done this. They are good at covering up and 'silencing' witnesses and anyone who spreads dissent. History Board